


Buona la Prima

by TheWriterWitch



Category: Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWitch/pseuds/TheWriterWitch
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot riguardanti i miei OC.I capitoli raccolgono tutte le one-shot riguardanti il personaggio scritto nel titolo, in ordine sparso rispetto alla loro backstory. I capitoli sono disposti nell'ordine di creazione degli OC stessi e all'aggiunta di una nuova one-shot il capitolo apparirà come nuovamente pubblicato (o in qualche modo lo pubblicherò nuovamente)Può passare diverso tempo tra gli aggiornamenti.-One-shots collections, everyone about my ocs. All will be written in Italian.





	1. Wasumi Kamishiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutto questo capitolo riguarda un personaggio inserito all'interno della serie di Zexal che ne cambia anche leggermente la storia. Saltate il primo capitolo se volete leggere di oc completamente originali :)

#1

Mai più, mai più, mai più.  
Erano le uniche parole che riusciva a immaginare.  
Erano nate insieme a un ricordo che mai si sarebbe cancellato dalla sua mente, un ricordo così orribilmente ripugnante che le era rimasto impresso nel cervello, insieme a quelle due parole: mai più.

Una voce aveva chiamato il suo nome, ma la principessa dai lunghi capelli viola non si mosse, non aprì gli occhi, non tremò nemmeno più.  
Non aveva più la forza di tremare, solo di ripetere quelle due parole.  
Mai più  
Mai più avrebbe ascoltato la voce di suo fratello parlare dal grande balcone del palazzo  
Mai più  
Mai più avrebbe acconciato i capelli blu della sorella in mille treccioline setose  
Mai più  
Mai più sarebbe stata accanto al trono su cui Nash ascoltava chi aveva bisogno del suo consiglio  
Mai più  
Mai più avrebbe cavalcato nelle praterie circondata dalle guardie, sì, ma con sua sorella accanto, mai più avrebbe udito la sua risata cristallina, mai più avrebbe osservato i gesti bruschi di suo fratello, mai più avrebbe abbracciato Merag, mai più, mai più, mai più, mai più, mai più.

Era stata una miserabile, stupida, inutile cretina. Non era riuscita a raggiungere Merag in sella alla sua giumenta prima che si sacrificasse, non era riuscita ad impedire che suo fratello partisse per guidare l'esercito verso una sconfitta certa e per questo, giorni prima, aveva dovuto viaggiare per giorni che parevano secoli nei quali l'attesa, le illusioni, il dolore l'avevano soffocata fino a toglierle il respiro e il sorriso. E per cosa poi? Per trovare il cadavere del regnante, di Nash, del suo adorato fratello gemello, steso nella polvere e nel fango, unica prova della guerra sanguinosa che era avvenuta. Eppure avrebbe detto ch'era solo dormiente se abbracciandolo non avesse sentito quanto freddo fosse, se non avesse visto come il suo corpo non reagiva alle sue lacrime, alle sue urla disperate.

La voce si fece sentire ancora da fuori la sua stanza. Ancora, non si mosse, non diede permesso alla sua serva d'entrare. Alzarsi era un dolore, parlare, pensare a qualcosa di sensato da dire, una tortura. Ogni giorno chiedeva al Fato cosa avesse compiuto di così terribile per meritarsi l'eterna solitudine a cui era stata condannata. Ogni sera, prima di addormentarsi, desiderava solo avere qualcuno accanto che le dicesse "Non preoccuparti, hai fatto tutto ciò che potevi, tutto ciò che ti riusciva, d'ora in poi ci penso io, vedrai che andrà tutto bene".  
Ma non c'era nessuno: lei era la regina e doveva farcela da sola.

Non era vero, non era la regina né mai lo sarebbe stata. Non aveva un briciolo dell'astuzia e dell'esperienza di suo fratello, né la determinazione o l'infinita pazienza della sorellina. Tutto ciò che le rimaneva erano tanti studi di diplomazia e un'infinita stanchezza da anziana nel corpo di una giovane donna; il che non era abbastanza per guidare un regno, ma solo per sorreggerlo e sopportarlo fino alla fine delle sue forze.  
Nessuno la considerava una sovrana, molti avevano compassione per lei, altri asserivano che avrebbe dovuto essere più felice di essere ancora nel mondo dei vivi, quando tutti i suoi familiari non le erano sopravvissuti. Non sapevano quanto era forte il suo desiderio che fosse accaduto l'esatto contrario.

Ma era lei a indossare la corona, lei a impugnare lo scettro, e come ogni mattina non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi.  
Come ogni mattina fece entrare la giovane serva pregando che qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, smuovesse quell'irremovibile masso che sostava sul suo petto, sui polmoni, sul suo cuore.  
Se solo avesse saputo che quella mattina tutte le responsabilità che la soffocavano le sarebbero state strappate via, forse la principessa avrebbe sorriso.

 

#2

Il compito di una madre era quello di insegnare ai loro figli che non erano figli qualunque. La regina lo capì in quel momento, mentre stringeva tra le braccia i suoi due pargoli appena nati, rifiutandosi di porgerli alla servitrice.  
Se come ruolo regale era solo un ornamento, come madre sarebbe servita a qualcosa. Avrebbe dato ai suoi figli tutto l'amore del mondo. Gli avrebbe sempre ricordato che loro erano suoi, che erano stati uniti nel suo ventre, in attesa di nascere, che erano diversi dai neonati che urlavano per le vie della città non solo perché erano i principini, ma perché lei era la loro mamma.  
Mamma.  
Mamma.  
M-a-m-m-a.  
Era un suono dolce, come il miele, un suono che solo un bambino avrebbe potuto inventare. Mamma, il suono più semplice del mondo, che conteneva tutto l'amore del mondo.  
Mamma.

Quando il principe era stato in età da moglie, aveva avuto tre scelte, dato che tre erano i regni confinanti con cui allearsi e che venire a patti col mare era un'impresa da eroi. Poteva ottenere una delle due figlie del deserto, oppure una delle sette dee delle terre prospere, come venivano chiamate le figlie dell'imperatore delle terre del sud. Invece aveva scelto lei, la principessa alta, quella coi capelli e la pelle chiara, che non aveva altro da offrire se non montagne piene di ferro e l'infinita lealtà di un pugno di uomini. Aveva sposato lei quando avrebbe potuto ottenere donne più ricche, dalla pelle olivastra e i capelli neri come l'olio che fioriva dalle dune, che avrebbero arricchito le casse del regno e avrebbero resistito meglio al caldo cocente delle sue terre e ai forti raggi del sole. Se il padre del principe lo avesse saputo glielo avrebbe vietato, ma fortunatamente non era sopravvissuto fino a quel punto e i due giovani si erano potuti sposare.

Non aveva ben capito perché egli avesse compiuto una scelta così controproducente, era solo ben certa che ella avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Ora che l'aveva anche fornito di due eredi in forze, non avrebbe nemmeno potuto ripudiarla; una consolazione tale che gli sforzi del parto si erano dissolti in quella certezza. Era incantata e osservava i due bambini piagnucolanti che stringeva al petto: il primo era un maschietto in forze, con gli occhi blu della madre incastonati nel volto simmetrico e composto del padre. La bambina, progenie inaspettata che si era affacciata alla vita qualche minuto più tardi, possedeva invece un brillante paio di occhi verdi che si erano tramandati dalla sua nonna materna; almeno, da quello che veniva detto, dato che la non a non era sopravvissuta abbastanza perché la figlia potesse ricordarne gli occhi.

Il padre dei due eredi afferrò delicatamente il maschio, sollevandolo con tutti i veli e coperte che lo ricoprivano quasi dalla testa ai piedi. Irritato da quell'improvviso cambiamento di portatore il piccolo ricominciò a piangere disperato, reclamando le candide braccia della madre; il sovrano non si fece intimidire, anzi, lo strinse con ulteriore dolcezza e calore «Nash» sussurrò con voce chiara, intatta, indenne alla commozione della nascita del futuro re. La Regina capì che era il nome del fanciullo e nella sua testa un mormorio fastidioso le ricordò che Nash significava "L'ultima stella al di sopra delle montagne", nella lingua dei loro avi.  
Per tradizione, erano le madri a scegliere il nome delle figlie. Capì che era venuto il momento. Strinse il fagottino che teneva appoggiato al petto, per la prima volta fu consapevole della fragilità della vita, sua e di tutti gli altri.  
Respirò: era viva, come la sua bambina.  
«Cassidea.»  
Cassidea: il nome del fiume che avanza nella roccia senza mai fermarsi, fino ad arrivare al mare. Se il nome di sul figlio era un nome che rispecchiava la gloria, quello di sua figlia sarebbe stato uno pieno di determinazione.

«Sono dei bei nomi, Nash e Cassidea» sussurrò commentando la serva fidata della regina, cui era nata una bambina solo due mesi prima. L'avevano chiamata Karen, che non aveva un significato, ma ricordava il suono che fanno le foglie degli ulivi quando nascono.

#3

Corse, corse corse con le lacrime agli occhi, l'adrenalina che sfrecciava pazzamente nelle vene, la salsedine che s'infiltrava nella bocca e nelle narici sue e del suo destriero. Spronò la sua giumenta come mai più avrebbe fatto, desiderando follemente di essere più veloce del vento stesso, di saper volare.

Corse, ma i suoi sforzi furono vani.

Vani, inutili, idioti, maldestri, lenti, sciocchi, disperati, futili. Vani.

Non sarebbe bastato buttarsi in avanti per raggiungere sua sorella. Si era già gettata nel turbinio d'onde che troneggiava sotto di loro; Cassidea cadde, senza forze. Voleva piangere, voleva vomitare. Urlare, spaccare tutti i vasi, le finestre, lacerare le coperte, voleva abbracciare sua sorella ancora una volta, voleva chiederle scusa anche se non sapeva bene per che cosa.

Voleva gettarsi. Voleva seguire sua sorella, nelle ombre infinite dell'oceano.

Era sull'orlo del ponte distrutto: una spinta, un minuscolo sforzo da parte delle braccia e sarebbe scivolata giù dolcemente, le onde (che già si stavano calmando dopo il sacrificio di sua sorella) l'avrebbero accolta, l'avrebbero cullata mentre il respiro le veniva mozzato. Sapeva che mai la sua disperazione sarebbe stata abbastanza atroce da permetterle di compiere quel gesto.

Qualcuno urlò il suo nome.

Cassidea non fu nemmeno sicura che quell'urlo fosse vero. Per un folle istante la speranza che Merag fosse risalita dalle profondità di quel mare scuro l'attanagliò, si issò sulle braccia, spalancò gli occhi: nulla. Un abissale, atroce, granitico niente si stagliava di fronte a lei. «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto...» sussurrò tra le lacrime, con voce spezzata. Le dispiaceva di non aver udito le ultime parole di sua sorella, che si era rivolta a Nash. Le dispiaceva che Vector e tutta la sua armata avesse avuto la stramaledetta fortuna di non incontrare una tempesta temibile come quella mentre navigavano per venire ad attaccarli. Le dispiaceva di non aver visto un'ultima volta sua madre e suo padre: alle figlie non era concesso entrare nelle tombe reali, se non da cadavere.

Le dispiaceva non avere il corpo di Merag da riporre nelle segrete.

Le dispiaceva di essere stata troppo lenta, perché se fosse stata più rapida il dilemma del corpo di sua sorella non si sarebbe posto.

Le dispiaceva di aver lasciato fare alla sua sorellina il grande sacrificio, quando sarebbe toccato a lei, che ben poco poteva offrire al suo regno e comunque molto meno di Merag. Le dispiaceva per la vecchiaia di Merag che mai sarebbe sovraggiunta.

Qualcuno sarebbe presto venuto a recuperarla, idea che la principessa detestava con tutto il suo cuore. Desiderava, bramava rimanere lì, paralizzata dalla paura com'era, perché se suo fratello in quel momento era in balia dell'ira e della sete di vendetta, e Cassidea ne era certa, lei sarebbe stra strangolata dal cupo timore di rimanere da sola. Brividi gelati percorrevano la sua schiena al pensiero che suo fratello sarebbe partito per combattere; la sua mente s'immobilizzava all'ipotesi che non sarebbe più tornato.

Aveva perduto i suoi genitori. Aveva abbandonato la sua sorellina. Non voleva vedersi scivolare tra le dita la vita dell'ultima persona che amava, come la sabbia delle spiagge, come l'acqua dei ruscelli.

Qualcuno la prese per le spalle strattonandola e lei riconobbe Karen, la sua ancella. La nausea aumentò, mentre quella le spiegava che dovevano andarsene, che suo fratello l'aspettava, che chiedeva il suo consiglio su quando partire diretti verso i territori di Vector, per colpirli di sorpresa.

#4

Continua a a vivere.  
Era stata una delle ultime raccomandazioni che sua madre le aveva dato.  
«Continua a vivere. Porti il nome della forza impetuosa del fiume, indossa la sua fierezza come un velo anche quando ti sentirai dispersa nell'oblio. Cassidea, continua a vivere nel mio ricordo, per il mio ricordo e per quello di tuo padre. Ricordati che vi vorremmo bene per sempre».  
Poi il suo cuore si era fermato.

Solo dopo aveva capito il senso di quella raccomandazione. "Continua a vivere" non si limitava ad augurarle una longeva basica sopravvivenza, era una preghiera affinché sua figlia non perdesse mai la speranza, la voglia di vivere, il sorriso. Una richiesta disperata perché, anche nei giorni bui, si ricordasse che c'era qualcosa per cui vivere: i ricordi.

La principessa, al solito, se ne era accorta troppo tardi.

Adesso che "viveva" su Barian però non era capace di dimenticarsene, anzi, si ripeteva quella frase ogni giorno almeno un paio di volte, colpita ad ogni parola dal rimorso, per essere sicura di ricordarla dalla prima all'ultima sillaba.  
Aveva vissuto nel rimpianto. Chissà perché aveva pensato che la morte, quel rimpianto, glielo avrebbe consolato.  
Ora era sola, si sentiva sola, persa in quel mondo in cui non aveva bisogno di dormire, mangiare, bere, muoversi. Un'apatia che simulava la morte; da quello che le avevano spiegato si poteva definitivamente decedere da Barian. Come, non lo sapeva e anche se l'avesse saputo non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dare ai suoi fratelli il dolore di vederla morire ancora.  
Era così sola: una solitudine autoimposta, certo, sapeva che le bastava alzarsi e raggiungere il villaggio per trovare altre persone. Ma come sopportare la compagnia di menti fantasma? Come tollerare l'idea della mancanza della vita, come accettare il fatto che questa tolleranza venisse non solo contestata, ma abbracciata come una benedizione?  
Possibile che nessuno comprendesse?

Cassidea continuò a osservare la Terra. Era molto più grande di quello che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare e oltretutto era di forma sferica, non perfettamente piatta come Cassidea aveva sempre ipotizzato.  
Lì, l'uomo progrediva.  
Lei osservava.  
Capiva perché si sentiva sola: i suoi fratelli non sentivano la stessa dirompente agonia, lo stesso acuto desiderio di tornare a vivere. Entrambi si erano abituati a questa imitazione della vita: come non avrebbero potuto? Erano imperatori: era un loro dovere.  
Cassidea non era un'imperatrice.  
Era stata violentemente esclusa dalla compagnia dei due fratelli che tanto agognava.  
Per questo desiderava tornare sulla Terra. Per questo si sentiva sola. Per questo ambiva la morte.  
Nell'attesa, osservava la vita.

Gli anni su Barian passavano molto più velocemente che sulla terra, per motivi superflui secondo l'ex principessa. Aveva trovato un angolo con una curiosa peculiarità: c'era una specie di buco, che impediva la vista dello spazio infinito, certo, ma era ottimo se si voleva osservare un minuscolo spicchio di Terra. Infatti essa girando lentamente (altra cosa sorprendente, era il pianeta a girare intorno al Dio Sole e non viceversa) le offriva fette di esistenza quotidiana degli uomini ancora vivi, in diversi punti del globo. Le piaceva annegare il suo rimpianto per una vita non vissuta nell'osservazione di vite ancora in corso.

Era immersa nella sua silente osservazione dell'umanità quando Vector chiamò il suo nome. L'idea che Vector fosse un imperatore insieme ai suoi fratelli era la sola cosa che la scuotesse dalla sua condizione di statica tristezza; certo, la conseguenza era un'ira insulsa e travolgente, ma era sempre un cambiamento.

Nemmeno il secondo interessato era invaso dalla gioia nel rivederla, ma aveva bisogno di lei.  
La avvertì che i suoi fratelli chiedevano di lei a palazzo, o meglio, nell'enorme diamante rosso che costituiva la reggia degli imperatori. Cassidea si chiese, come al solito troppo tardi, durante il tragitto, come mai questa volta l'avessero richiamata a palazzo e non fossero venuti a trovarla come al solito.  
Vector l'aveva già agguantata per il collo, spingendola ai limiti del baratro scuro che portava all'oblio.  
La morte  
Quella vera  
Cassidea la stava aspettando da...  
In termini umani, quattromilasei anni.

#5

«... no» esclamò improvvisamente Wasumi Kamishiro sbattendo il piede sinistro, cinto da un sandalo di cuoio, sul terreno polveroso che costituiva Barian.  
Suo fratello si era appena alzato, la guardava; così Rio.  
Un dolore lancinante le squarciò il petto.  
Continuò a parlare:  
«Non ho intenzione di abbandonare tutto, di dare le spalle a tutti i miei amici, di... di... buttare al vento la vita che mi sono ricostruita sulla Terra!» continuò il suo discorso fissando negli occhi il suo gemello. Avrebbe voluto rigurgitargli addosso tutto il disprezzo che provava per la sua scelta di schierarsi volontariamente da parte dei Bariani e, allo stesso tempo, si sentiva un verme infido, perché vergognarsi dei propri fratelli è un dolore che prosciuga la dignità «Solo perché una volta ero... facevo parte di questo mondo insomma... non li aiuterò a distruggerne un altro» tentò di spiegarsi, le sue parole sembravano colpire i suoi fratelli come veleno; impallidirono, tacendo. Continuò a osservare gli occhi blu di suo fratello. Profondi, scuri, meravigliosi; decisi, impassibili, freddi.  
Non gli importava nemmeno più che lei fosse presente o no.

Se Shark aveva scoperto un passato di dolore atroce, lei aveva assaporato una desolazione lieve e costante che non era mai guarita. Shark aveva trovato la felicità a Barian: lei no. Era probabilmente l'unica dei tre fratelli ad essersi accorta che tutti loro erano cambiati durante la loro seconda vita sul pianeta umano: se aveva imparato qualcosa rivivendo i suoi stessi ricordi era che il passato è passato e bisogna sfruttare ogni singolo frammento di vita. Era dominata da una rabbia cieca ma controllata, ferma quanto se non più del fratello nelle sue intenzioni: ora doveva sbrigarsi, dopo ci sarebbe stato tempo per disperarsi.

Volse le spalle ai due neoimperatori sbaragliando la folla che si trovava davanti a lei «Non lasciatela fuggire!» l'ordine secco di Vector, l'unico a conoscere l'esistenza del baratro che poteva essere utilizzato come passaggio. Più Wasumi si rendeva conto dell'esistenza di quell'essere spregevole, più avrebbe voluto accorciar la durata della sua vita di una svariata quantità di secoli.

«CASSIDEA!»

La ragazza non fu nemmeno sicura che quell'urlo fosse vero. Per un folle istante la speranza che Rio fosse risalita dalle spire atroci di quella scelta folle l'attanagliò.  
Non si girò a controllare:  
Il suo nome non era Cassidea. Non più.

Riuscì a raggiungere l'Abisso prima degli uomini che la stavano inseguendo, ancora indecisi su come relazionarsi alla loro ex sovrana fuggitiva.  
Per una volta ce l'avrebbe fatta da sola.  
Sarebbe tornata sulla Terra, avrebbe dato l'allarme. Si sarebbe fatto qualcosa. Cosa esattamente era ancora da decidere.

Se non lei, chi?  
E se non ora, quando?

Con un gesto fulmineo si lasciò cadere nell'oblio: il nome di Cassidea risuonò di nuovo come un fragore.  
Per una volta ce l'avrebbe fatta da sola.  
Il suo nome non era Cassidea.

#6

Terra  
Materia  
Un corpo con cui accorgersene  
Tossire  
Ricominciare a respirare  
Il cervello ritorna al suo normale stato  
I ricordi  
Il dolore, insopportabile  
La nausea, la voglia di piangere  
Wasumi Kamishiro si issò in piedi prima di tutti gli altri  
In quel momento doveva sbrigarsi, dopo avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per dare sfogo alle sue ansie.  
Passarono diversi minuti, che alla ragazza parvero pochi secondi, di muta contemplazione della massa umana che le stava davanti. Quando si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto aiutare tutte quelle persone, portare una spiegazione alla catastrofe mondiale che era appena avvenuta, sempre che fosse avvenuta... improvvisamente si sentì pesare sulle spalle quattromilaventi anni di stanchezza. Si sentiva svuotata eppure non voleva riposarsi, voleva lavorare, faticare, distrarsi, spremersi lentamente finché non sarebbe caduta a pezzi.  
Una ragazza dai capelli verdi le si avvicinò, poggiandole la mano sulla spalla «Kam...» «Dobbiamo aiutare tutti quanti Kotori. Siamo gli unici che sappiano cosa sia successo. Gli altri come stanno?» la interruppe prima che potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa, voltandosi per guardarla negli occhi. Doveva essere credibile.  
Kotori ignorò la domanda «I tuoi fratelli...»  
Possibile che tutti volessero spingerla alle lacrime?  
Che volessero dimostrare che aveva un disperato bisogno d'aiuto? Che aveva bisogno di protezione, perché non era abbastanza? Forse era vero, ma non avrebbe dato loro questa soddisfazione «Sì, mi sono accorta anche io che mancano. Ti dispiacerebbe rispettare me e le mie decisioni e non nominarli mai più?» domandò sarcastica con tono violento, sporgendosi verso la sua interlocutrice «Grazie» concluse il discorso voltandole di nuovo le spalle e dirigendosi verso la massa di persone che lentamente si stavano svegliando dal loro torpore.

Altri minuti di solitudine e autocontemplazione, mentre aiutava tutti i feriti, che erano molti, e tentava di elaborare una spiegazione plausibile da dare al mondo intero. Non che fosse probabile venissero a chiedere qualcosa a lei, ma era probabile che i tre fratelli Arclight avrebbero dovuto dare delle giustificazioni per il teletrasporto interdensionale che avevano nascosto su al Polo Nord. Ma era ancora lì? Chi conosceva cos'era la realtà e cosa non lo era? Per quel che sapeva tutti i suoi ricordi potevano essere falsi e allo stesso tempo non esserlo.

Ci fu un momento in cui le due ragazze si trovarono di nuovo vicine, mentre facevano il possibile per tranquillizzare tutti. Kotori si era girata, era rimasta immobile, aveva ripetuto «Kami, i tuoi fratelli!» con quella voce acuta e femminile che Wasumi in quel momento avrebbe ben volentieri fatto tacere per sempre.  
Alzò di nuovo la testa, accennando l'inizio di una frase «Ti avevo chiesto di non...»  
La voce le mancò sul momento.  
Le era bastato girarsi di qualche grado per notare due figure che prima mancavano: la prima tossiva a terra, la seconda si era appena alzata a fatica sulle ginocchia. Entrambi sembravano deboli e affranti.  
Wasumi avanzò attraverso la fiumana di persone che la separava dai due ragazzi dai capelli blu e viola.  
In quel preciso momento avrebbe voluto urlare. Era forse una sfida? Chiunque gliel'avesse lanciata era di certo una persona infantile.  
Avrebbe voluto afferrare un arma e abbattere entrambi. Almeno non si sarebbe posto il problema di odiarli da vivi.

Era a pochi passi da loro ormai; Shark aveva aiutato Rio a tirarsi su, erano entrambi in piedi, impolverati, stanchi, ma in piedi. Nessun altro, oltre a lei e Kotori, sembrava averli notati.  
Wasumi avanzò di un altro passo.  
I due la videro  
Silenzio  
Assordante  
Chiuse gli occhi, per impedire ai capogiri di farla vacillare  
Un altro passo  
Riaprì gli occhi: Shark e Rio erano lì.  
Non erano un sogno.  
Se avesse allungato la mano li avrebbe sfiorati.  
Non voleva.  
«Voi...» si fermò improvvisamente, la sua voce tremolante non trovava insulti abbastanza giganteschi per esprimere la ciclopica dabbenaggine che avevano dimostrato.

«Io vi... vorrei...» avrebbe voluto che i due parlassero, si difendessero, scusassero, qualsiasi cosa. Invece rimanevano silenti; in mezzo al rumore assordante della folla che si ricomponeva, Wasumi riusciva solo a sentire i loro respiri.  
Rio singhiozzò; tentò di nasconderlo, strinse gli occhi, scosse la testa, il suo sforzo per non cominciare a piangere fu evidente ma inutile: già limpide lacrime solcavano il suo viso pallido.  
Aveva fatto piangere sua sorella. Lei, che più tra tutti avrebbe dovuto proteggerla, stava trattando la sua sorellina come una bestia anomala e selvatica da addomesticare con i metodi più brutali e malvagi.

Sporse le braccia e le cinse le spalle, cominciando anche lei a singhiozzare. Un pianto lieve, malinconico, ma felice. Chiunque l'avesse sfidata aveva vinto: non era riuscita a detestare i suoi fratelli fino in fondo.  
Stava accarezzando i capelli azzurri di Rio quando sentì le braccia di Shark circondarle entrambe in un unico, grande abbraccio.  
Wasumi percepì un brivido caldo lungo la spina dorsale.

Nessuno, tra la folla, si stava curando di loro.

#7

Era la prima volta che Rio la batteva.  
Non perché fosse un'inetta, anzi, aveva una tecnica invidiabile nei duelli, anche se ovviamente Shark avrebbe potuto batterle insieme ad occhi chiusi e senza Gazer. Ora che ci pensava però lei e Rio non avevano mai duellato davvero l'una contro l'altra, ma solo in coppia, equivalendosi in tattica e talento. Che questa volta l'avesse battuta per i suoi nuovo poteri?  
Ma chi voleva prendere in giro. Rio l'aveva battuta per la sua bravura e le sue capacità, che avesse uno dei Numeri Originari non aveva importanza, se non avesse saputo come utilizzarlo.  
Lì, stesa sul tetto di un edificio prossimo al crollo, impotente e terrorizzata, Kamishiro cominciò a piangere. Non che fosse una novità: a pensarci bene non sapeva fare altro che piangere, aveva fatto quello per tutta le sue vite d'altronde. Aveva pianto per la prematura morte dei fratelli, per il coma di Rio, per tutti i guai in cui si era cacciato Shark e per quando era tornato all'ospedale, aveva pianto, quando si era resa conto di cosa avevano fatto i suoi fratelli, mentre correva verso la sua moto per raggiungere il porto di Heartland...  
Evidentemente non sapeva fare altro.  
Ora era stanca. Stanca di lottare, di dare il suo contributo, stanca di tentare di far riprendere il senno a chiunque. Se davvero piangere era l'unica cosa di cui era capace, avrebbe fatto quello.

Lentamente cominciò a percepire una sensazione particolare alle gambe, erano estremamente più leggere, aveva l'impressione di trovarsi su un aereo pronto a partire, quando si ha la percezione di starsi sollevando. Con orrore si accorse che il suo corpo si stava dissolvendo, mutando in minuscole particelle di energia pronta a raccogliersi nel nucleo di Barian per alimentare la macchina che avrebbe distrutto il mondo Astrale.  
Aprì gli occhi: anche Brok, accanto a lei, stava velocemente evaporando.  
Kamishiro provò a issarsi sui gomiti, dato che la maggior parte delle sue gambe si era già volatilizzata. Così facendo rivolse uno sguardo implorante alla sorella.  
Merag sostenne lo sguardo senza far trapelare nessuna espressione.  
Improvvisamente la mora cadde, anche le sue mani erano scomparse.  
A quel punto il panico prese il comando della sua mente, cominciò a farneticare, pensieri frenetici e irrazionali le attraversavano la mente: pregava che IV stesse ancora combattendo contro Nash, che lo stesse battendo, aveva infinito bisogno di sapere che la sua morte non sarebbe servita ad alimentare quel sistema che lei tanto detestava. Anche l'odio l'aveva pervasa, odio per ognuno di loro, per Dumon, Girag, Arito, Misael, Vector, Merag e Nash. Li odiava tutti, avrebbe ben volentieri aiutato chiunque avesse avuto bisogno di nasconderne i cadaveri. Che importa se erano i suoi fratelli? La volevano uccidere, la stavano uccidendo, e non avevano mostrato nessun rimpianto nel farlo.

Tutti i suoi pensieri, la sua paura, il suo carattere, il suo sorriso e la sua individualità vennero inesorabilmente risucchiati nel nucleo. Wasumi Kamishiro non esisteva, non era esistita, era stata cancellata dall'umanità e dalla storia.  
A quel pensiero Merag si asciugò gli occhi umidi, si girò: la città era sopraffatta da migliaia di particelle che si libravano verso il nucleo di Barian.  
La Terra era prossima alla distruzione.

#8

Quella regina era una vera regnante.

Karen per la prima volta poteva osservarne una che non fosse la sua padrona; era colta, sapeva addirittura leggere e scrivere, sapeva parlare e conosceva l'educazione.  
E soprattutto, sapeva cos'era la politica.  
Come la sua regina, dominava da sola un vasto impero, posizionato a est rispetto ai loro confini. Era sola, poiché i loro dei (Karen storceva il naso ogni volta che sentiva pronunciare un nome blasfemo in tono così devoto) consideravano le donne reganti eguali agli uomini per bravura ed intelletto. Questa donna indubbiamente raggiungeva le aspettative.

Il suo nome era Zahamra; era di una bellezza cocente, più ostentata e sensuale di quella candida della sua regina. Gli splendenti capelli -che sembravano quasi rosa sotto la luce del sole- le ricadevano sulle spalle e sulla schiena, Karen osservò un altra volta con orrore e disappunto, senza che un copricapo le cingesse la testa, simbolo indispensabile di nobiltà e indicatore del proprio rango sociale. Eppure la loro lingua, l'abbigliamento, perfino la fisionomia delle giovani donne -poté osservare l'ancella mentre accendeva le erbe d'incenso posizionate tra le due regine- non era così dissimile. Solo lo sguardo delle due era totalmente diverso: la regina Cassidea era diffidente e decisa, Zahamra invece trasmetteva solo infinita calma e pazienza. Come se stesse aspettando qualcosa.

Le due stavano ancora discutendo, benché avessero cominciato quasi due ore prima. L'insolenza di Zahamra -che si manifestava con molti gentili dinieghi alle proposte della sua interlocutrice- stavano facendo perdere la testa sia alla serva che alla sua padrona, sebbene nessuna delle due lo facesse notare in alcun modo «Cosa desiderate in cambio della vostra alleanza? Vi offrirò ciò che mi sarà possibile. L'impero del Faraone si sta ricongiungendo e se non ci sbrighiamo a fermarlo ai nostri confini potrebbero fare breccia fino al vostro territorio. Non potete vedere il pericolo della situazione? Quante vite si mettono a rischio?»  
La voce della sovrana dubitò per qualche attimo mentre pronunciava quest'ultima frase. Karen capiva perché fosse così difficile discutere per lei: la morte dei suoi die fratelli in seguito a un attacco dell'ex Faraone, anche se avvenuta ormai un anno prima, non si era ancora rimarginata e dover spiegare l'ovvio a una persona che si rifiutava di vedere doveva essere uno strazio nelle sue condizioni.  
«Mi spiace, ma non posso accettare la vostra offerta» rispose Zahamra scuotendo i suoi lisci capelli rossi, sembrava felice di essere arrivata al punto dopo aver tergiversato così a lungo «Non credo che ci sarà bisogno di nessun attacco. È vero, alcune vostre città sono state abbattute, ma lo avranno fatto per necessità di riprendersi. Non posso mettere a rischio la vita di tutti i miei soldati. Chissà, forse tra poco questi assalti si concluderanno» spiegò la regina con tono soave.

Cassidea, demoralizzata e insieme furiosa, fece un gesto brusco in direzione di Karen per intimarle di portare le coppe d'acqua da bere prima che il pranzo cominciasse; il sole era alto nel cielo già da un po'.  
All'ancella dispiaceva vedere la sua padrona così frustrata: avevano passato l'infanzia insieme, seguita da un'adolescenza in cui la differenza sociale cominciava a farsi riconoscere, ma la complicità rimaneva intatta. Anche da adulte le due erano rimaste grandi amiche, ma dalla morte di Nash e Marin Cassidea aveva perso qualsiasi volontà. Era silenziosa, spesso assente, nei rari momenti di solitudine che si concedeva e per la maggior parte del tempo impiegava tutte le poche energie che le rimanevano nell'amministrazione del regno.  
Distratta da questi pensieri Karen nemmeno si accorse che Zahamra aveva preso la coppa che le stava più distante.

Le due regnanti alzarono i contenitori e presero un sorso dell'acqua cristallina contenuta nelle coppe.  
Cassidea, in quel momento, spalancò gli occhi.  
La scodella le cadde dalle mani, cominciò a tossire freneticamente, con violenza e disperazione. Karen corse verso di lei, la sorresse, le tolse i capelli viola dalla fronte che comiciava a sudare copiosamente, chiamò il suo nome più e più volte. Cassidea continuava a dimenarsi, mentre le guardie correvano alla ricerca di aiuto e Zahamra rimaneva immobile di fronte a loro.  
In pochi secondi Cassidea cominciò a irrigidirsi, la sua gola si stava ingrossando e allo stesso tempo sembrava essere oppressa da qualcosa. La regina aveva afferrato il corpo della sua ancella, impotente.  
Gettò indietro la testa, mosse appena le labbra per sussurrare il nome di quest'ultima mentre la guardava negli occhi.  
Poi questi divennero vitrei.  
Il suo respiro affannoso si era fermato.  
Il corpo giaceva supino sul pavimento polveroso.  
Karen pregava gli dei che tutto quello che stava succedendo fosse solo un brutto, bruttissimo sogno. Chiamò ancora la regina, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

«Imprigionate questa serva!» improvvisamente Zahamra scattò in piedi, non appena le guardie tornarono indietro accompagnate dallo sciamano di corte «È evidente che aveva intenzione di avvelenarmi, ma ha confuso le ciotole. Imprigionatela, ve lo ordino!»  
Karen alzò sgomenta lo sguardo verso la ragazza dai capelli rosati.  
Nei suoi occhi si intravedeva la soddisfazione: ciò che aspettava era arrivato.  
Qualcuno le afferrò i polsi, la trascinarono via, mentre il cadavere di Cassidea ricadeva impotente accompagnato dal tintinnio dei suoi vari bracciali.  
Anche nei suoi occhi vitrei, sotto la sorpresa, si celava la soddisfazione.

#9

I passi di Ryōga Kamishiro risuonavano nelle scale del palazzo, mentre il ragazzo saliva in camera sua. Sua sorella era seduta sul divano, dopo una serata passata insieme al gemello ad attraversare la città in moto senza una vera meta- solo per assaporare la sensazione della prima brezza primaverile che scorreva attraverso i suoi capelli sciolti. Durante tutta la giornata non aveva voluto nemmeno nominare la data di quel martedì: il quattordici di Marzo. Solo un mese prima aveva preso il coraggio di regalare al fratello un plettro; era una semplice placca di legno scuro che aveva trovato in un vecchio negozio di dischi, ma era certa che gli sarebbe piaciuto di più di qualsiasi scatola dei più pregiati cioccolatini.  
Non si aspettava davvero che Shark le restituisse il regalo. Anzi, era abbastanza strano che lei stessa avesse preso l'iniziativa; a malapena si scambiavano regali a Natale e invece quell'anno era stata catturata dalla corrente di sentimentalismo che le ragazze della sua scuola avevano istigato fin dai primi giorni di Gennaio.

Mentre si domandava come mai Shark fosse scomparso senza nemmeno augurarle la buona notte, si passò la mano destra sul volto, in una strana folata di imbarazzo. Ovviamente solo Chocola era a conoscenza del regalo che ella aveva riservato al fratello; inizialmente era stata presa dall'entusiasmo della sua amica, che si felicitava per loro come Kamishiro si felicitava per qualsiasi interazione tra la nekomimi e Jim. Ma in quel momento, a pochi minuti dalla mezzanotte, la ragazza dai capelli bruni si sentiva solo incredibilmente imbecille. Si chiedeva come avesse potuto farsi catturare dal blando romanticismo che San Valentino rappresentava pentendosi del gesto che, agli occhi del fratello, doveva essere sembrato smielato e forse anche pietoso.

Questi pensieri vennero interrotti quando alcune note cominciarono a raggiungere le orecchie della ragazza. Erano pizzicate da una chitarra, e si stavano avvicinando a lei: provenivano dallo stesso corridoio in cui si era rifugiato pochi minuti prima il fratello.  
Il suono venne presto accompagnato dalla voce del ragazzo, che pronunciava ogni parola di una irriconoscibile canzone con voce melliflua mentre si avvicinava camminando lentamente verso il divano dove stava la sorella, con la chitarra acustica appesa al collo.  
La ragazza ruotò il busto, per capire cosa stava succedendo: Shark non la stava osservando, prestava solo attenzione alle corde della chitarra che vibravano in armonia, mentre cantava con lentezza «Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?»; in mano teneva il plettro scuro che aveva ricevuto in regalo.  
Kamishiro gli sorrise, mentre quello sedeva sul bordo del divano per sorreggere lo strumento. Continuava a cantare senza alcuna interruzione, ma con una dolcezza nella voce di cui Kamishiro non lo credeva capace: anche per questo non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi, a interrompere quel momento di intimità fra loro due disturbando la concentrazione che Shark dedicava alla canzone.

Rimase quindi ad ascoltare il resto della canzone, mentre la casa sembrava essere immersa in un silenzio spettrale che accentuava il suono della chitarra attraverso i corridoi bui del loro castello, facendolo espandere in tutta la residenza. Era un arrangiamento semplice, eppure, senza avere nessun tipo di accompagnamento o ritmo, suo fratello riusciva a risultare dolce e struggente come avrebbe potuto se avesse avuto un'intera orchestra al suo seguito.

«If I can't help...» concluse il ragazzo, suonando gli ultimi accordi della canzone «... falling in love with you».  
Shark abbassò il braccio destro, lasciando che la chitarra pendesse debolmente dal manico che aveva al collo. Ancora i due non si erano guardati, forse per imbarazzo, forse perché temevano d'infrangere l'atmosfera creata come per magia dalle note di quella chitarra.  
Kamishiro sfiorò la mano del fratello, ancora chiusa intorno al plettro, che era ricaduta insicura lungo il cuscino del divano. «Non ti eri dimenticato» si limitò ad osservare mentre inavvertitamente le sue sopracciglia si incurvavano in un'espressione di dolce e malinconica sorpresa. Carezzò ancora qualche secondo le dita contratte del ragazzo prima di alzare il volto, per osservarlo con uno sguardo che esprimeva una profonda gratitudine- anche se mascherata dalla sua abituale sbruffonaggine, che però non avrebbe ingannato il gemello; ne era certa.

Shark si limitò a scuotere la testa mormorando "mhm-mhm", mentre si chinava su di lei sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie.

#10

《Buongiorno Ryōga》  
Un raggio di luce si fece strada nella camera del ragazzino, rompendo l'oscurità in cui egli si era immerso. Eppure Ryōga non fece cenno di essere stato disturbato da questo improvviso cambiamento, o nemmeno di essersene accorto, e continuava a rimanere immobile sotto le coperte del suo antico letto.  
Wasumi si accostó a lui, sedendosi sul bordo del materasso.  
《Shark, dovresti davvero alzarti e tornare a scuola》 gli consigliò Wasumi nonostante nel suo tono di voce trasparisse un evidente dubbio. Non voleva di certo costringerlo, non aveva idea di cosa doveva sentire suo fratello osservando le persone che camminavano per strada, osservando loro, le sue sorelle, che eppure erano entrambe morte a causa sua.  
《E poi Rio vuole che tu le dia un passaggio》 aggiunse accennando un timido sorriso. Sua sorella sembrava aver preso molto meglio il loro ritorno sulla Terra, ma sapeva bene che dissimulare il dolore era parte del suo carattere, e non si sarebbe esposta nelle sue debolezze nemmeno a loro. Non di meno, la determinazione dei suoi capricci poteva convincere il suo fratellone adorato a smuoversi  
Solo allora, quasi improvvisamente, Shark fece capolino dalle lenzuola per mostrare il suo vero aspetto: pareva più scarno del solito a causa di un pallore che gli era caduto sul viso, accompagnato da due profonde occhiaie di un viola chiaro. Le sue labbra erano screpolate e la maglietta che indossava era tutta spiegazzata, come se fosse stata indossata durante un lungo sonno agitato.  
《Okay Kami. Grazie di avermi svegliato》pronunció il gemello facendole sentire per la prima volta in un paio di giorni la sua voce, che le suonó sorprendentemente bassa e monocorde, inespressiva. Ciò la addoloró ancor di più del fatto che Shark, fuoriuscendo dal suo letto e dirigendosi verso il bagno, non le rivolse nemmeno lo sguardo e non le strinse la mano che ella aveva proteso lungo la coperta.

-

Il vento soffiava violento sulla cima della pista da atterraggio per elicotteri della loro scuola. Era una giornata fredda, benché il sole splendesse, e la brezza non aiutava il giovane a sentirsi a suo agio, con la sua camicia dai primi bottoni sempre sbottonati e la cravatta allentata e sgualcita. Sotto, la città si estendeva con le sue casette, le strade intrecciate miracolosamente fra di loro e i rumori che si disperdevano prima di poter arrivare alle orecchie dello studente. Nessuno si era preso la briga di salire su quella costruzione insieme a lui, considerato che l'accesso a quella parte dell'edificio era vietato agli studenti e che la pausa del pranzo, per tutti gli altri, era il momento per stare in compagnia dei propri amici.  
Shark stava osservando il panorama sotto di sè con occhi inespressivi, fino a quando non sentì qualcuno prenderlgi saldamente la mano sinistra fra le sue  
《S-shark?》 la voce esitante di sua sorella si spezzó nel pronunciare il suo nome, benché tentasse di mantenere un atteggiamento normale 《Che ci fai qua? Cioè, da solo?》 gli domandó rapida, quasi in modo che ogni parola sorpassasse quella precedente. Ryōga ruotò di poco la testa, per poter osservare la sua gemella in faccia: anche lei era da sola.  
《Io...》 cominció a dire Shark, prima di venire nuovamente interrotto da Kamishiro, non senza sua sorpresa 《Senti!》 la voce della mora era inusualmente alta, così come i suoi modi più sbrigativi 《Potrà non piacerti farti vedere con me a scuola, ma non mangi un vero pasto da tanto, o almeno io non ti ho visto, quindi, insomma...》 Kamishiro cominciava a parlare inconvulsamente, continuando a tenere stretta la mano di suo fratello ma per la prima volta abbassando gli occhi alla ricerca delle parole da utilizzare.  
《Mi accompagni a prendere qualcosa?》 concluse infine, ritornando a fissare suo fratello negli occhi con un sorriso timido e circospetto.

Shark sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, indeciso su cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere. Da una parte, Kamishiro sembrava tenerci molto a questo pranzo insieme. Dall'altra, avrebbe davvero voluto rimanere a perdersi nella distanza che divideva lui dal suolo.  
Alla fine si decise, e scese dal cornicione.  
Solo allora Kamishiro addolcí la stretta sulla sua mano, rilassó le spalle e stese le gambe che si erano accucciate tremanti per il timore. Eppure il gemello sentiva che c'era bisogno di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse interrompere quel silenzio, simile a quello che si ritroverebbe dopo una grande catastrofe- oppure, al silenzio tombale di un cimitero.

《Comunque》 specificó quindi, stringendo a sua volta la mano di Kamishiro 《Non mi dà fastidio farmi vedere con te》.  
Kamishiro sorrise sincera, e Ryōga si stupí nel trovare quel sorriso il più bello e rassicurante che avesse mai visto.


	2. Orochi Izanagi

Il biondo alzò il polso sinistro, lanciando l'ennesima occhiata al luminoso quadrato digitale del suo orologio. Nonostante la sua ragazza gli avesse risposto che sarebbe scesa in qualche minuto, era passato ormai un quarto d'ora e per quanto a Orochi piacesse fare ironia sulle molteplici quantità di stereotipi femminili questo non era da lei. Key ci teneva a evitare di dover subire quel genere di battute sulla sua pelle, e mai l'aveva vista arrivare in ritardo o con un'unghia fuori posto.  
Che si fosse sentita male? Beh, da quello che gli aveva raccontato viveva con una sua amica, quindi se anche avesse realmente avuto uno svenimento non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ammetteva che, nonostante lo avesse già fatto nella sua vita, non voleva cedere alla tentazione di darle buca. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice andarsene e ritrovare una ragazza bidonata dal suo appuntamento, come era successo fra lui e Key tre o quattro mesi prima. Qualcosa nel suo istinto, però, gli consigliava che tenersi stretta quella donna finché poteva- e quale sano di mente avrebbe rinnegato un istinto divino? O demoniaco, da qualsiasi prospettiva lo si preferisse vedere.

Non che Key, in realtà, sembrasse una ragazza unica rispetto alle altre. Certo era la prima del suo tipo che avesse mai frequentato, il che le dava una scintilla in più: non c'era paragone al poter discutere del sapore del sangue umano, o del fastidio della muta, con qualcuno che conosceva sulla sua pelle la sensazione di entrambi. Eppure qualcosa riguardo a lei sembrava trattenerlo al suo fianco. Che fossero le fedeli capacità di ammaliamento tipiche della loro specie, che lui stesso amava abusare? Possibile, ma secondo l'opinione comune dei loro simili, questo tipo di poteri erano inibiti quando si interagiva fra nure-onna. Doveva quindi supporre che fosse la pura e semplice persona di Key a farlo sentire così febbrile nel suo affetto. Ciò lo rendeva perfino più entusiastico.

Fu interrotto dai suoi pensieri quando udì un rapido eco di tacchi sulla scala, seguiti dalla comparsa della sua compagna che si reggeva al corrimano, mentre con un dito sistemava la cinghia di una delle sue scarpe aperte «Eccomi, eccomi! Scusa il ritardo» si affrettò a spiegare la ragazza, una volta sistemata la calzatura. Ella alzò la testa, ma non con la solita fiducia e forza nelle spalle. Con l'elegante borsa scivolata lungo il braccio e le guance spoglie da qualsiasi trucco, era evidente che Key non avesse avuto tutto il tempo che desiderava; «La piastra non voleva andare e non ho trovato delle calze decenti, quindi sono dovuta... » stava incominciando a spiegare la mora, quando si accorse che Orochi non sembrava starla ascoltando, ma piuttosto la fissava con uno sguardo intendo e un po' stupito «... Orochi? » lo richiamò, nonostante sembrasse completamente disperso nei suoi pensieri. Effettivamente, era così. La comparsa della sua ragazza lo aveva preso completamente alla sprovvista, e non sapeva se in un modo piacevole. Key non si era mai comportata in modo così genuino davanti a lui, o, beh, almeno non prima dell'apice della serata. Proprio perché mai l'aveva vista con un capello spettinato, la bellezza che dimostrava nel parlargli tranquillamente lo aveva stordito profondamente. In quel momento avrebbe potuto dirgli che lo stesso Shuten dōji era venuto a farle visita e lui sarebbe stato certo che non stava mentendo. Pensò di star perdendo la testa. Com'era possibile che qualche passo scoordinato, i suoi naturali capelli mossi che le coprivano le orecchie, le spalline del reggiseno non perfettamente nascoste sotto quelle del tubino nero, gli risultassero più affascinanti di qualsiasi donna avesse mai visto in vita sua? Qualsiasi sensazione quella fosse, l'idea di non avere davanti una specie di avversario in amore, ma una persona, meravigliosa, amabile, per qualche secondo gli diede la sensazione di star cadendo dalle nuvole. 

«Sei... sei perfetta. » fu l'unica cosa che fu capace di pronunciare, sporgendosi verso di lei mentre usciva da quel breve ma scombussolante stato di trance in cui era stato improvvisamente immerso. Key gli sorrise. Improvvisamente la sua espressione era tornata quella della rigorosa seduttrice che aveva frequentato negli scorsi mesi «Molto bene allora» decretò Key, afferrando delicatamente il braccio che il suo accompagnatore le aveva offerto «Vogliamo andare?»


	3. Heuke Mite

#1

Edel Liebüm non si fece scrupoli a sbattere la porta entrando nel soggiorno di casa sua quel tardo pomeriggio. Non che a suo figlio, seduto sul divano della stanza con un giornale fra le mani, sarebbe servito quello per intuire chi fosse. Il passo della madre era sempre più prolungato e piatto rispetto a quello del patrigno. Ed entrambe le sue sorellastre camminavano pestando i talloni sui pavimenti polverosi del loro appartamento; chissà qual è il suono dei miei passi? Si domandó il giovane, mentre un soffio flebile di vento si infiltrava attraverso la finestra nella stanza. Era Agosto inoltrato, e a Berlino si respirava un'aria opprimente, benché fresca, ma soprattutto -ad Heuke pareva che ció accadesse unicamente nel suo quartiere- un'aria che sembrava perfettamente intrecciata con gli odori delle pietanze che stavano venendo preparate in attesa della cena, con il puzzo del gasolio proveniente dalle motociclette, con l'essenza dei gerani che addobbavano i davanzali delle finestre di fronte al loro edificio.

Non bastó quella riflessione a distrarlo dall'improvviso rumore che scaturí dalla loro televisione a cubo catodico. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, ancora dolorosamente stupito dal fatto che la madre nemmeno lo avesse salutato, né gli avesse chiesto se il rumore del pezzo che veniva trasmesso sull'apparecchio lo avrebbe disturbato; ma in qualche attimo si distaccó completamente dai suoi pensieri, ricordandosi di chi aveva davvero davanti. Accavallando le gambe, continuó nella sua lettura.

Passarono svariati minuti prima che la voce della donna tornasse a rovinare la quiete che si era creata. 《Ai genitori del piano di sopra è morta la bambina. Scarlattina.》 gli comunicó Edel, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo della tv. Heuke abbassò il giornale, rivolgendo uno sguardo interrogativo in direzione della madre. Gli ultimi raggi di sole penetravano pigri attraverso i vetri impolverati delle finestre, proiettando un'ombra scura sul volto di sua madre, tanto opaca che Heuke non fu sicuro dell'espressione che Edel aveva dovuto avere mentre gli comunicava quella notizia.  Non era nemmeno certo di come rispondere, in realtà. Ogni gesto, parola della madre sembravano calcolati nei minimi dettagli eppure Heuke sapeva cosí bene che dietro quegli occhi verdi, sbiaditi, anonimi, non c'era nulla capace di produrre con tanta finezza il personaggio che sua madre aveva nel tempo costruito. Ci credeva, aveva il bisogno di crederci: in momenti come quelli, non essere spiazzato dalla imprevedibile insensibilità di sua madre era l'unica speranza che aveva di continuare a sopravvivere in quella farsa.  
《Mi spiace per loro》 commentò quindi, sfogliando con un millimetrico movimento del pollice la pagina del giornale. Tornó ad abbassare lo sguardo, convinto che la frase bastasse a chiudere quell'imbarazzante dialogo instauratosi fra loro due. 

Passarono alcuni secondi prima che il ragazzo si accorgesse che non stava davvero leggendo un nuovo articolo. Era rimasto ancorato alla forma delle lettere, alla struttura del paragrafo, sbatteva le palpebre irritato dal sole convinto, forse, nei meandri del suo subconscio, che quelle lettere si sarebbero mescolate in uno spettacolo metafisico: ma come un animale consapevole di essere braccato stava aspettando un qualsiasi segnale, un movimento, un pericolo da cui difendersi.   
Alzò di nuovo la testa: sua madre aveva girato il volto per osservarlo, consapevole che avrebbe attirato la sua attenzione- no, non consapevole, aspettandosi che lo avrebbe fatto. Tutti fissiamo per farci guardare, no? Tentó di convincersi Heuke prima che la voce della sua interlocutrice risuonasse nella stanza facendo vibrare il silenzio che li circondava 《Ma ti senti quando parli?》 domandò sottovoce, il disprezzo chiaramente percepibile attraverso le sue parole, lo scatto schifato della bocca ancora quasi oscurato dalle ombre del tramonto 《Non te ne frega niente di quella povera bambina. Non te ne frega niente》. Heuke non disse nulla. Cosa rispondere, a un'affermazione del genere? Era vero? Non era capace di giudicarlo da solo. Non aveva mai nemmeno visto quella bambina. Non sapeva come si chiamasse, come fosse, chi era: eppure lui stesso si aspettava di dover provare qualcosa all'idea che fosse morta, che la sua esistenza in questo mondo fosse definitivamente cessata.  
《Sei un mostro. Sei incapace di amare》 il tono con cui continuò sua madre era quasi terrorizzato. Esterrefatto. Disgustato dell'essere umano che aveva davanti, di essere la donna che lo aveva partorito; il ragazzo tentennó a quelle parole, nonostante fosse seduto. Tutta quella scena gli provocava un giramento di testa, un déjà vu di milioni di altre giornate, altri raggi di sole, altre notizie al telegiornale della sera. Altre bambine morte, altri odori di gasolio e margarina.   
Heuke si alzó, chiudendo il giornale e avanzando verso la porta del salotto; lo sguardo di sua madre non lo seguí, rimanendo disperso e vuoto nell'immensità di una carta da parati verde ormai ingiallita. Prima che il ragazzo potesse aprire l'uscio una bambina lo precedette correndo inseguita da sua sorella maggiore 《Heuke!》 esclamò, mentre andava a sbattere contro le gambe del suo fratellastro, incapace di fermarsi in tempo presa dalla frenesia dell'acchiapparello 《Mi prendi sulle spalle? Ti preeeego!》 proseguì immediatamente, accompagnando la richiesta con un abbraccio, mentre le lamentele di Ruth sull'ingiustizia del chiedere aiuto al fratellastro. Heuke posò teneramente la mano sulla testa di Cilly《Magari più tardi, mhm?》 propose staccandosi da quell'abbraccio. Poi superó la bambina e accartocció il giornale, gettandolo a terra, vicino al cestino della carta.


	4. Hindola Miles

#1

Hindola si sedette accanto al fucile. Incroció le gambe, osservandolo: era capace di maneggiarlo, rimanere con le mani in mano non era saggio, o quando sarebbero arrivati sarebbe sembrato tutto troppo organizzato. E codardo.  
La ragazza si stese per terra, imbraccó l'arma e osservó dal mirino la strada che prima era ripiena di una folla frenetica, e ora era stata ripulita dai civili curiosi posizionando le transenne e parcheggiando la volante direttamente davanti l'entrata dell'edificio. Perfetto, così non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno rispondere a troppi sguardi che si domandavano come fosse possibile che la famigerata assassina fosse una ragazzina di a malapena sedici anni in felpa viola e col nasino a patata.   
Fortunatamente aveva lasciato la mascherina e i guanti a Mike. Certo, i poliziotti erano idioti, ma non così tanto: sarebbe stato troppo difficile far loro credere che la stessa ragazzina era consapevole del kit tampone, quello con cui controllavano se fosse rimasta alcuna traccia dello sparo sul sospettato, per un caso fortuito.

Giusto, lo sparo. Quanti attimi erano passati da quando si era stesa? Pochi, i passi dei poliziotti che dovevano star percorrendo le scale di corsa non erano ancora arrivati al suo piano. Hindola miró al piede di uno degli agenti che sostavano lì sotto, dato che, fortunatamente, il poliziotto che aveva confermato la soffiata che evidentemente avevano ricevuto se ne era andato dalla finestra del palazzo di fronte. Meglio gambizzare uno poliziotto piuttosto che dare alcun dubbio alle autorità che lei era la sola responsabile di quell'omicidio. Mike non poteva essere compromesso.  
Ci sarebbe voluto uno stronzo, e uno stronzo molto intelligente, per confutare il suo racconto. Quello era il padre e lei si voleva vendicare. Il fucile lo aveva costruito a pezzi, nel corso degli anni, per quello sembrava usurato. Una storia del cazzo, ma reggeva, non le serviva nulla di più. Che altra testimonianza avevano?

Hindola premette il grilletto. Il proiettile sembrò scivolare fuori dalla canna del fucile, il suono ammortizzato dal silenziatore; come previsto, il colpo sfiorò la scarpa dell'uomo in divisa. Il mirino ovviamente puntava più in alto, e non si era curata di calibrare il fucile: non era una che uccideva. Aveva assistito a molti pestaggi, era stata complice di molteplici assassini, ma non era... conveniente, ecco, che lei si sporcasse le mani. E questo Mike e gli altri lo avevano capito subito. Hindola non era indispensabile, ma era utile. Era quella che portavi da chi non si ricordava la faccia del tipo che gli doveva un bel po' di soldi, quella cui dicevi "Ricordo solo il soprannome", e lei, senza sorriderti, il giorno dopo ti diceva dove bazzicava chi ti serviva. Il resto dovevi fartelo da solo.  
La sua apparente mancanza di emozioni non era totalmente involontaria. Non era nemmeno certa lei stessa di averne, quindi preferiva abbassare le palpebre e fingere di essere certa, non ne aveva, inutile cercare lì.   
Era che prendeva tutto poco seriamente. Sì, si sentiva in colpa all'idea di non aver intervenuto in vari atti criminali di tutti i tipi, ma non aveva mai avuto crisi isteriche. Anche quando aveva assistito al suo primo omicidio, mentre elencava con spietata alacrità tutti i nomi delle vittime appartenenti alla loro società dell'uomo inginocchiato davanti a lei, non aveva distolto lo sguardo mentre ad ogni sua parola una nuova pallottola veniva inflitta all'uomo, padre, fratello che fosse. Non aveva nemmeno avuto i famosi incubi, o voglia di vomitare, Mike glieli aveva raccontati. Però quello che provava per lui era violento, era tangibile, osservabile. La foga con qui lo aveva quasi costretto ad infilarsi nel portavivande, il falso sorriso di rassicurazione subito dolo avergli consegnato la mascherina, erano stati istintivi e stranamente appropriati; e quindi chi lo sapeva quando e perché quei sentimenti sarebbero potuti scoppiare? Nessuno voleva correre il rischio che succedesse mentre aveva una pistola in mano, nemmeno, se non in primo luogo, Hindola.

Qualcuno la sollevò per le ascelle. Per la prima volta in quei interminabili minuti, la ragazza si chiese se l'avrebbero pestata, una volta portata... dovunque la volessero portare, dato che dubitava sarebbe stata trasportata alla stazione più vicina. La ammanettarono e un rimasuglio di quei sentimenti di qualche minuto prima doveva essere rimasto, perché ebbe paura. Non tanta, fu solo un momento, forse era meglio definirlo "panico": le passó perché poi si ricordò di essere una ragazzina di sedici anni che aveva già un piano in mente  
Sputó per terra e speró che le spaccassero la mascella.


	5. Alain Jeremy Campbell

#1

Reuven portò due dita sotto il mento del suo paziente, invitandolo ad alzare il capo. Il bambino non sembrava volerlo guardare in faccia, e non appena ricevette quello stimolo chiuse gli occhi e sollevò il mento senza protestare.

L'uomo in camice interruppe il discorso della madre 《La prego, mi ripeta con più calma quello che è successo》.

Marie si fermò, interdetta ma improvvisamente consapevole del fatto che stava balbettando nel raccontare gli eventi della sera prima. Sospirò, mentre il desiderio di sedersi sulla barella su cui sostava il figlioletto, immobile e silenzioso come una statua, aumentava in lei.

Renier si fece avanti《Alain sembrava... molto stanco ieri sera》ricominciò il racconto della moglie dall'inizio, per evitare di confondere in qualsiasi modo lo specialista《Stavamo salutando i nostri parenti quando è caduto a terra e ha cominciato a... fare dei versi... come se fosse...》il padre si interruppe, con un verso frustrato di preoccupazione: era evidente che non era nella posizione emotiva adatta per dare ulteriori spiegazioni, e il medico fece un cenno con la testa per far intendere che non c'era bisogno di dilungarsi. Alain non sembrò avere reazione, ma il dottore poté notare uno scatto improvviso degli occhi del ragazzo, che tornarono immediatamente a guardare a terra《Quando lo abbiamo posato sul divano, ha cominciato ad andare in iperventilazione》.

Una bella storia. Il bambino non sembrava di certo ferito in nessun modo, i genitori erano stati abbastanza svelti da chiamare un'ambulanza senza indugio e avevano eseguito con perizia le manovre descritte dall'inserviente al telefono; Alain Jeremy Campbell, questo era il suo nome completo secondo lo schedario che Reuven teneva in mano, era solo andato molto vicino a un pericoloso svenimento.

Alzò lo sguardo verso i genitori. Renier Campbell poteva essere sulla quarantina, nonostante i suoi capelli biondi e occhi azzurri camuffassero il suo volto con un'espressione più stoica. Marie era evidentemente più giovane, dal volto ovale e occhi lucidi che ispiravano simpatia... e a differenza di tanti parenti lì dentro era riuscita a mantenere il sangue freddo- più o meno. Era comunque più calma di quanto ci si potesse aspettare.

Sul corpo del piccolo non c'erano segni di maltrattamenti fisici e anche se appariva davvero intimidito dall'ambiente ospedaliero aveva conversato sommessamente con qualche infermiera e risposto alle domande preoccupate dei genitori. Più che intimidito, sembrava che si vergognasse. Come se avesse fallito in un compito che molti, o lui stesso, consideravano fondamentale.

L'uomo in camice si chinò《Alain》richiamó l'attenzione del piccolo, ormai costretto ad osservarlo《Ti fa male qui?》gli domandò, posando le punte di indice e medio sul petto del bambino, che annuì senza proferir parola. Mentre il padre si allontanava da suo figlio per permettere al medico di continuare la sua diagnosi, Reuven assunse un'espressione confusa, lasciando che egli continuasse《E invece qui?》preso da un'improvviso sospetto, Reuven si chinó e posó entrambe le mani sulle spalle del giovane paziente, provocando immediatamente un fremito lungo tutto il suo corpo. Poteva ben considerarlo un sì.

A quel punto, il dottore fece un cenno al padre del bambino, per invitarlo a tornare vicino. Una volta rialzatosi dalla scomoda posizione ordinò 《Lo carezzi》.

Renier non poteva capire cosa stesse succedendo -anzi, condivideva l'evidente scetticismo di sua moglie davanti all'intera situazione- ma fece come gli fu richiesto. Alain non alzò il capo alla gentile pacca di suo padre, ma quando il medico gli domandò se provasse dolore anche così, dalla sua si poté udire la traccia un pianto represso, mentre confermava di nuovo con flebile "sì".

Reuven guardò i due genitori, evidentemente pietrificati dalla sorpresa, tanto che il padre non aveva nemmeno scostato la mano dalla spalla del figlio.

《Se le mie supposizioni sono esatte, Alain potrebbe dover passare qualche altro giorno da noi. Lo faremo spostare nella sezione psichiatrica infantile》.

-

A Marie non sembrava possibile che fossero passati quasi tre mesi da quella strana sera passata all'ospedale. Mai, mai aveva considerato che Alain potesse soffrire di... qualsiasi malattia le preoccupate occhiate dei medici pronosticavano.  
Il suo sguardo aleggiava sul figlio, che nella sala d'attesa dello studio giocava, da solo, con un trenino, facendolo fluttuare poco sopra le rotaie di legno. Alain era sempre stato nella sua mente, e in quella di Renier. Entrambi desideravano così tanto una famiglia. Quando finalmente suo figlio era venuto al mondo, Marie era certa che non potesse esserci nulla nella sua vita che avrebbe avuto la stessa importanza che aveva quell'esserino con gli occhi scuri; e adesso sedeva lì, mano nella mano con suo marito, nel silenzio di una camera imbiancata in attesa di capire a cosa quel bambino sarebbe dovuto immeritatamente andare incontro.

Finalmente lo psichiatra che avevano davanti si decise a parlare, attirando l'attenzione della donna dai capelli mori《Signori》cominciò il suo discorso con una solennità inappropriata, distaccata《Fortunatamente, non dovete temere il peggio. Le condizioni di Alain sono- beh, gravi, ma non influenzeranno i suoi... comportamenti》.  
Dal momento in cui quella conversazione era cominciata, Marie aveva progressivamente perso colore in volto. Si aspettavano pessime notizie: lo sapevano che tutti gli esami a cui era stato sottoposto Alain non potevano essere semplice routine. Ma sarebbe stata capace di crescere un figlio... beh, di crescere un figlio...  
Renier interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, portando avanti il corpo e schiarendosi la voce《Quindi, che cosa ne avete concluso?》domandò impaziente. Solo perché era più pragmatico di sua moglie non significava che fosse a suo agio in quella situazione e Marie notava, nel modo in cui continuava a tenerle la meno, nelle rughe d'espressione prematuramente accentuate dal nervosismo, che anche lui in quel momento era fragile quanto lei.

《Vostro figlio sembra soffrire di una forma afefobia ereditaria》 rispose lo psichiatra, fermo, alternando il suo sguardo fra Renier e Marie《Si tratta di una condizione per cui il bambino prova dolore nel venire toccato, e l'ansia provocatogli può causargli attacchi di panico e forti reazioni fisiologiche》.

Renier, dopo qualche attimo, tornò a poggiare la schiena contro il sedile di plastica blu. Confuso, spezzato. Come sua moglie, non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi al riguardo. Era una cosa positiva? Che la patologia di Alain si limitasse solo al contatto fisico? Ma rallegrarsi di quel fatto, quella caratteristica così orribile che avrebbe inseguito Alain forse per sempre sembrava crudele. Entrambi avevano notato che Alain era refrattario a qualsiasi tipo di coccola, piagnucolava agli abbracci, e si asteneva dai giochi più fisici in cui i suoi coetanei si dilettavano; eppure nessuno dei due aveva mai pensato di immaginare che loro figlio fosse così ripugnato dal contatto fisico. In fondo, quella specie di capriccio era sorto solo due, forse tre anni prima: poteva benissimo essere il manifestarsi di una voglia di indipendenza, o un accentuarsi della natura fredda del padre. Non c'era motivo di pensare a qualcosa di peggio.

Renier provò nuovamente a parlare, ma si accorse che la sua gola era bloccata da un grumo, la sua mente incapace di trovare qualcosa da dire. Fu Marie, questa volta, a portare avanti la conversazione:《Ed è... è trattabile?》domandò fugace, avvicinando un po' la sedia alla scrivania《Beh, di sicuro Alain dovrà cominciare a frequentare uno psichiatra. Si può anche valutare se provare con degli ansiolitici, ma... ad essere sincero, per la severità della condizione di vostro figlio》lo specialista si interruppe, finalmente facendo trasparire una nota di empatia attraverso le sue sterili corde vocali《E' probabile che non se ne libererà mai completamente》.

Beh, questa sentenza almeno decretava come Marie avrebbe dovuto sentirsi: senza speranza. Alain era destinato a una vita faticosissima. Vedere suo figlio designato a un'esistenza di panico e incertezza le fece venir voglia di scoppiare in lacrime in quel momento. Non era la sua condizione in sé a disperarla, quanto l'idea che non si potesse fare nulla: avrebbe volentieri preso lei stessa il fardello di quella malattia, se avesse potuto. Il peso di non poter garantire un'esistenza serena a suo figlio sembrava volerla consumare.

Nemmeno Renier era immune alla devastazione che quella notizia portava. Lasciò la mano di sua moglie, per portare un appoggio ala sua testa, stanca e distrutta, accogliendola con due dita sul ponte del naso. Per un attimo, voleva rimanere solo nel loro dolore. Impedirsi di disperdersi nel mare di emozioni che sembrava annegarlo. Se era certo che sua moglie avrebbe affrontato la situazione con decisione, con infinito affetto e delicatezza, con una forza d'animo che lo avrebbe sempre stupito, non era certo che sarebbe stato lo stesso per lui. Doveva prima ritrovare stabilità, capire la situazione. Ma come poteva? Come poteva comprendere a fondo come suo figlio si sentiva? Portava rancore per loro, che insistentemente lo ricoprivano di carezze, baci, abbracci che per lui dovevano sembrare interminabili sessioni di dolore quotidiano? Ne avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto, ma allora perché non parlare? Perché non dirglielo?

Mentre Renier si domandava ciò, Marie rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo verso la sala d'attesa. Scorse Alain, questa volta intento a sistemare le rotaie della ferrovia giocattolo. Per un momento, la prospettiva che non avrebbe dovuto più stringere suo figlio la stravolse: ma quando Alain alzò gli occhi e la salutò con la mano, il tempo sembrò cristallizzarsi, per un poco, in quell'atto gioioso.

#2

Judas e Alain erano seduti entrambi sul divano scuro dell'appartamento del più piccolo. Per una serata, finalmente, Ikaiaka gli aveva detto in anticipo che sarebbe stato via quella sera -come se non fosse già la norma- e Alain si era finalmente deciso a invitare il suo ragazzo. Lui forniva l'appartamento, Judas le birre, dato che sfortunatamente i due proprietari non avevano ancora ventun anni. Dannato Canada.   
In realtà l'appartamento in sè non era sta gran bellezza, considerato che ci vivevano un universitario e un bartender. All'ultimo Al si era pentito dell'invito, ma si sentiva ancora più a disagio continuando a sfruttare la casa di Judas che aveva già usurpato abbastanza: in ogni caso aveva riordinato cucina e soggiorno, dato che dubitava sarebbero entrati in camera sua. Quella di Ikaiaka l'aveva semplicemente chiusa e sapeva che Judas non avrebbe curiosato in giro, per il suo bene.

Così adesso se ne stavano stesi sul divano in silenzio, con un paio di lattine già vuote davanti a loro. Faceva caldo, tanto caldo, e nonostante avessero aperto tutte le finestre l'afa di Toronto si attaccava ai loro corpi come colla e lasciava una spiacevole sensazione di sporco, simile a quella che produce sfogliare vecchi album le cui foto erano state attaccate con la coccoina che si scioglie sulle tue mani. In pochi giorni sarebbe stato il loro anniversario. Il 29 di Giugno. Nessuno dei due ne aveva ancora parlato. L'anno prima, sì, erano già tornati insieme a quell'epoca, ma era tutto troppo strano, il senso di intima complicità doveva ancora essere recuperato, e alla fine, anche perché Alain era un po' preso dalle sue ultime vacanze estive prima dell'università, non avevano festeggiato un bel niente. Forse avrebbero fatto così anche adesso? Però quasi non ci poteva credere che erano passati due anni da quando si erano messi insieme. Era surreale. Così come durante quella serata, il tempo non sembrava essere passato, tutto preso com'era, intrappolato in una specie di malefica retina di routine e momenti come quelli, adorabili e insignificanti. Alain ne godeva sempre, lo aveva imparato dai libri, e da quella convivenza fallita poco meno di un anno fa che invece sembrava così lontana; era proprio vero che il passato era una terra straniera. Però la sua relazione con Judas non era cambiata dopo quei tre mesi di separazione; ci aveva messo tempo, avevano dovuto nuovamente abituarsi l'uno all'altro, a sentirsi fidanzati, avevano dovuto convivere con la consapevolezza di quella separazione e l'astio dei genitori di Alain, ma alla fine perfino quello si era attenuato e loro due avevano continuato la loro relazione, questa volta in una normalità relativa, a parte per quando gli capitava di dover chiarire le loro età in pubblico. Inizialmente Al ne era mortificato, ma dopo aver capito quanto gli costasse stare lontano da Judas, avrebbe preferito urlarlo piuttosto che rischiare di perderlo.   
Con la mente tornò all'inverno di un anno prima. La serata era molto simile a quella, nonostante facesse più freddo e fosse già buio alle finestre, un buio non rischiarato da stelle, perché le luci della città tentavano di smentirne la presenza. Okay, forse non era una serata simile a quella, ma la mente effettivamente un po' brilla di Alain le ricollegava come fossero gemelle.  
Alain stava completando un tema, nervoso, con la porta di camera sua chiusa, così come la finestra, e nella sua stanza si odorava un buon profumo di libri e caffelatte. Aveva lasciato un punto sulla carta, poi aveva posato nuovamente la penna ad inchiostro nero sul foglio e aveva tracciato una J maiuscola nel suo corsivo elegante. Infine era scoppiato a piangere. Era il 14 di Febbraio.

Ovviamente non lo aveva detto a Judas. Non voleva fargli pensare che fosse stato indifeso davanti a una marea di emozioni, in quel periodo, perchè non lo era stato. Aveva costruito un'immensa diga intorno ad esse per farle tacere. Stanchi com'erano i suoi compagni dello studio, Alain in quel periodo pareva un'instancabile macchina da guerra, concentrata solo e uniamente sui suoi libri e sullo studio- per illudersi, ovviamente, per impedire al suo cervello di autodistruggersi, nonostante poi lo stress si fosse accumulato a tal punto che i suoi genitori avevano dovuto costringerlo a riposarsi per qualche giorno a casa. Quelli erano stati i giorni peggiori. Insieme a San Valentino. E il suo compleanno.

Improvvisamente Judas interruppe il silenzio alzandosi con pigrizia, stirando le gambe che erano rimaste distese e inermi troppo a lungo «Ne vuoi una?» domandò, facendo ondeggiare fra le dita una sigaretta che doveva appena aver tirato fuori dal pacco di Kent. Alain non se ne era nemmeno accorto, e adesso la sigaretta gli pareva ondulare come si faceva con le matite alle elementari. Scosse la testa «No, grazie» rifiutò, non era minimamente abbastanza ansioso per sentire il bisogno di una fumare.Il moro si avvicinò a passo lento alla finestra, tirò fuori un accendino dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e contemporaneamente ci infilò il pacchetto. Dopo un paio di zac, zac, zac, di rito la fiamma finalmente s'innalzò e l'uomo accese la sigaretta, portandosela alla bocca e inspirando. Presto nella stanza si stanziò un lieve odore di nicotina, nonostante Judas stesse espirando verso l'esterno; Alain sperò che a Ikaiaka non dispiacesse dover areare la stanza. Non ricordava se anche lui fumasse o no, ma quando era periodo di esami la stanza di Alain puzzava sempre come una taverna di corsari turchi e lui non se ne era mai lamentato, quindi supponeva che il problema non si ponesse.   
Continuando a fissare Judas si rese conto del perchè il ragazzo si era alzato così improvvisamente, era il silenzio, Alain avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima. Sapeva che per qualche motivo Judas odiava il silenzio. Anche quando studiava a casa sua, non c'era un momento in cui non sentisse, flebilissimo, per non disturbarlo, il rumore di un lettore cd (o più raramente di una radio) che riproduceva qualche pezzo Jazz a lui sconosciuto. Non gli aveva mai spiegato il perché di questa particolare fissazione, ma come molte nevrosi, forse non c'era un vero e proprio motivo.  
In ogni caso era il momento di rimediare, non poteva accogliere il suo ragazzo a casa sua per farlo sentire a disagio. Alain issò le gambe via dal cuscino del divano e posò i piedi a terra, si alzò e gli si avvicinò, appoggiandosi alla balaustra della finestra. Judas gli sorrise. «Com'è Chicago?» domandò tutt'ad un tratto il più piccolo, alzando gli occhi stralunati verso l'altro. "Stralunati" era un aggettivo che gli aveva attribuito lo stesso Judas «Sembrano un po' quelli di un cerbiatto» gli aveva detto «Quando un auto lo illumina con i fanali».Il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari lo guardò un po' stupito, forse dall'improvvisa domanda, forse dalla stranezza di essa «Non ci sei mai stato?» gli controbattè lui. Alain scosse la testa per negare «Sono stato al Grand Canyon, Los Angeles, Hawaii, ma mai sulla East Coast» confessò «E poi sai, se volevamo vedere le cascate non c'era bisogno di oltrepassare la dogana».Judas annuì ridacchiando e poi tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. In realtà entrambi sapevano perché il piccoletto aveva deciso di fare quella domanda, ma nessuno dei due tirò fuori la questione. Era tutto ancora da decidere. Però forse, quel Novembre, era il caso di presentare Alain alla sua "cognata". Judas non gli aveva detto molto di lei, a parte che si chiamava Meredith, aveva sposato suo padre quando lui era ancora piccolo, viveva nella sua casa d'infanzia e non sapeva ancora che era gay. Quindi portarlo al Ringraziamento o a qualsiasi occasione con lui sarebbe risultato in un coming out abbastanza scomodo per tutti. Doveva ammetterlo, la vita di Judas era piena di decisioni e momenti che sembravano presi direttamente da un libro -un libro abbastanza melanconico, fra l'altro- ma forse adesso avrebbe fatto meglio a dire la loro vita, in fondo quella decisione riguardava anche lui. Non che fosse troppo impaziente di presentarsi a Meredith; oltre ad avere un sano terrore di tali incontri in generale, date le passate esperienze con i suoi, di genitori, il suo calcolo dei peggiori casi possibili sembrava essere diventato sempre più lungo e probabile.  
«È bella» questa volta interruppe il silenzio Judas, che si era fermato un attimo per pensare «È diversa da Toronto, perchè tutte le luci circolano intorno al porto, hai presente? Se stai un po' in alto rispetto alla città, vedi che le luci vanno proprio a raggio». Entrambi vivevano in parti interne alla città: Alain in una zona universitaria, economica ma sempre rumorosa, mentre Judas stava a Riverdale, un quartiere residenziale ma comunque piuttosto attivo, eppure evidentemente Judas non aveva vissuto proprio in città, ma più lontano, protetto da luci indiscrete. Logico, considerato che c'erano da crescere due ragazzi lì. Logico anche che avesse ricordi più dolci di quella zona, come Alain li aveva della sua casa, fuori rispetto al frenetico viavai del centro cittadino. L'infanzia tirava quegli scherzi lì.  
Judas concluse la sua sigaretta e la gettò fuori dalla finestra, senza pensarci molto, e guardò il suo orologio a polso. Mezzanotte meno un quarto? Il tempo era volato, lui avrebbe dovuto andarsene. Alain non aveva un letto grande lì, e lui in cinque ore doveva svegliarsi e andare a lavorare. Non si poteva dire che fosse stato saggio stare così tanto fuori casa, però in fondo era tempo passato con Al. Era infinitamente meglio che andare a dormire presto da solo, avendo solo i suoi messaggi di buona notte.  
«Io me ne devo andare» annunciò quindi girandosi verso il suo ragazzo «Ci vediamo domani?». Alain scosse la testa «Manca poco all'esame... devo studiare. Scusa» faceva sempre così, scusarsi per cose anche al di fuori delle sue possibilità, e nonostante fossero passati due anni da quando stavano insieme il suo atteggiamento faticava a cambiare. Non che a Judas desse particolarmente fastidio, ma gli dispiaceva che Alain si sentisse obbligato a scusarsi per qualche stupido disagio come quello; non sapeva bene come comportarsi al riguardo.«Non importa. Ci vediamo dopo il tuo esame, okay?» l'uomo sorrise, poi si raddrizzò, si avvicinò ad Alain e lasciò un bacio leggero sulla sua tempia, sfiorandogli i capelli. Controllò di avere le chiavi dell'auto e si avvicinò all'uscita dell'appartamento «Ciao» lo salutò all'ultimo Alain, mentre l'altro stava socchiudendo la porta. Judas gli sorrise di nuovo, e se ne andò.  
Alain sospirò e cominciò a rimettere a posto il soggiorno.

AU

#1

Un uomo si svegliò di scatto, respirando pesantemente. Provò a muoversi, prima di osservare l'ambiente intorno a sè e comprendere: era legato ad una sedia, e il dolore che sentiva ai polsi e alle caviglie era causato da delle strette cinghie di cuoio che li circondavano. Con la gola secca, cominciò a chiamare, alla ricerca di qualcosa, un aiuto. 《C'è qualcuno?!》urlò in preda al panco, alla ricerca di un qualche segno di vita. Non riusciva ad intravedere il muro dietro di lui, e la camera in cui si trovava mostrava solo una rampa di scale che portava verso un piano superiore, e una porta che si confondeva con il muro verde chiaro.

Finalmente, quella stessa porta si aprì con un cigolio metallico. L'uomo smise di urlare, per osservare il ragazzo che era appena entrato: era alto, con i capelli bianchi e un paio di occhiali rossi. Chiuse la porta dietro di sè con un sospiro, borbottando qualcosa sottopensiero, prima di posizionarsi davanti all'uomo intrappolato 《Non c'è alcun bisogno di urlare, va bene?》 domandò retorico, fissandolo con le sue pupille dilatate 《Non ti ho neanche fatto nulla》.  
L'uomo lo osservò sbalordito, incapace di credere che quello che sembrava un adolescente lo avesse messo in quella situazione 《Dove... sono?》domandò confuso, mentre il ragazzino continuava a guardarlo dall'alto in basso 《Non è questa la cosa importante, Markus》 gli rispose. L'uomo spalancò gli occhi: come sapeva il suo-  
《Oh, andiamo. Ti ho portato fino a qui senza nemmeno sapere il tuo nome? Chi pensi che sia?》 ridacchiò il giovane alla sua sorpresa, mentre fuoriusciva dalla stanza per tornare dal corridoio cui era provenuto. Che fosse finito in uno di quei circoli di torturatori sul web? In tal caso, sarebbe stato meglio che Markus non si fosse mai svegliato.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a pensare ciò che il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi tornò indietro, sfogliando distratto dei documenti che teneva in una cartella di carta. Tornò a posizionarsi davanti a lui, chinandosi fino a raggiungere l'altezza dei suoi occhi 《Devo chiederti un favore.》 spiegò calmo, osservandolo attraverso i suoi occhiali rossi.  
《Un... favore?》 domadò Markus timoroso. Bene, adesso sarebbe finito in chissà quale strana attività illegale a danno suo o di altri. Il suo corpo fremette.  
《Esattamente》 il ragazzo gli sorrise, calmissimo, preparandosi alla spiegazione che stava per dare 《E se non avrai intenzione di aiutarmi, beh》 riaprì la cartellina, spostandone i fogli velocemente 《Innanzitutto, non aspettarti di uscire mai più di qui》 pronunciò quasi annoiato 《Ma soprattutto-》  
Markus a malapena si rese conto della frase che continuava. Il ragazzino aveva tirato fuori una fotografia, una fotografia di una coppia al parco con una bambina. Nonostante fossero stati fotografati da lontano, era impossibile non riconoscere suo fratello.

《COSA CAZZO LE HAI FATTO, PSICOPATICO?!》 urlò in preda alla furia il rapito, spingendosi con impeto verso il ragazzino- solo per far leggermente scricchiolare la sedia. Probabilmente era inchiodata al terreno. Il giovane assunse solo un'espressione perplessa e seccata, prima di alzarsi 《Ti ho detto che non ho ancora fatto niente》 sottolineò sprezzante 《Se farai quello che ti dico, domani stesso potrai chiamare tuo fratello e constatare che stanno tutti bene. Che lei sta bene.》 a quell'ultima frase il suo rapitore sorrise, posando l'indice sulla bambina nella foto, coprendole interamente la testa. Poi, ritirò la foto 《Altrimenti, beh, questa stanza ha ancora tanto posto. Per me non c'è differenza》 .

L'uomo legato alla sedia aveva cominciato a singhiozzare, chinando la testa per quanto potesse. Calde lacrime scorrevano lungo il suo viso e gli ricadevano sulla maglia. 《Eddai, non ho mica detto che ho intenzione di farle del male. Se tu farai esattamente quello che ti dico, non avrai motivo di preoccuparti》 il ragazzino gli sorrise rassicurante. Markus alzò la testa. Non aveva altra scelta. Non c'era nessuna via di scampo. Se quel... folle... aveva capito immediatamente a chi si riferiva... non c'era modo di sfuggirgli. Lo ricattava con il dolore, ma gli aveva anche fatto sapere che era a conoscenza del suo più grande affetto, che non stava bluffando. In qualsiasi caso, lui era fottuto.  
《C-che... che cosa vuoi che-》 la voce dell'uomo venne spezzata da un altro singhiozzo, ma intento com'era nel recuperare qualcos'altro dalla cartella, il pazzo che aveva davanti neanche sembrò notarlo 《È molto più facile di quello che credi, fidati》 lo assicuro, sfilando un'altra foto dal fascicolo. Anche questa volta gliela pose sulle gambe 《Lo riconosci, no?》 domandò il ragazzino.  
La foto riprendeva, sempre da piuttosto lontano, un giovane uomo che rideva. Aveva i capelli scuri, e in mano teneva una qualche bevanda. Il ragazzo sbuffò, mentre Markus tentava ancora i di riconoscerlo con la sua visione ancora sfumata 《Si chiama Judas》.

Improvvisamente, a Markus venne in mente l'immagine del ragazzo. Annuì franticamente. Sì, lo conosceva, era stato con lui qualche sera prima, aveva ricevuto un suo messaggio e-  
《Bene》 venne interrotto ancora prima che potesse spiegare la situazione e constatò che effettivamente l'altro doveva conoscere perfettamente ogni aspetto della sua vita. Un altro brivido 《La prima condizione del nostro patto è che non lo dovrai vedere o sentire mai più. Trasferisciti. Cambia numero di telefono, fatti una plastica facciale, non mi interessa. Se ti ritrovo un'altra volta con lui, tua nipote è finita. Ti è chiaro?》 domandò gelido il ragazzo, tagliente, fissandolo negli occhi. Markus annuì. Avrebbe fatto di tutto. Avrebbe gettato via il suo cellulare, mai più girato quelle parti, mai più frequentato quel tizio, mai più-  
《E poi》 continuò il rapitore, ora con voce più mellifua mentre Markus continuava a piangere 《Se racconterai a chiunque, chiunque di questa conversazione, il patto salta egualmente. Chiaro anche questo?》 domandò nuovamente. Markus annuì con un lamento.

Il ragazzino sfoggiò un sorriso radioso. Un'altro caso risolto senza violenza.  
Si allontanò dalla sua vittima rimettendo con cura la foto nel dossier e tornò nella stanza laterale mentre l'altro continuava a singhiozzare sommessamente. Tutt'ad un tratto, un liquido cominciò a colare dal soffitto, e Markus alzò lo sguardo notando un piccolo buco proprio al disopra della sua testa- per poi ricevere immediatamente il getto sulla faccia. Un odore dolciastro cominciava a diffondersi per la stanza.  
Markus voltò lo sguardo tossendo verso il ragazzo, che faceva capolino da dietro la porta 《Sentiti libero di bere quando vuoi》 gli consigliò alzando le spalle 《E stai tranquillo, va bene?》 aggiunse in tono quasi paterno, prima di chiudere la porta.

Markus abbassò la testa. Mentre tentava nuovamente di slacciare la corda che gli tratteneva i polsi, notò che le sue palpebre erano pesanti dal pianto. Chiuse gli occhi, in un attimo di speranza.  
Quella era senza dubbio la realtà. Sentiva il dolore, e gli odori, e la vergogna. Ma quello che poteva sperare era che quel ragazzino fosse sincero quanto si sforzava di sembrare minaccioso.


End file.
